


Past Time's/Decision Time/Valentine...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Slash, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Doctor McCoy questions himself...P.O.V.





	Past Time's/Decision Time/Valentine...

There used to be Nancy Crater/M-II3 Monster.  
It was never originally meant to be.  
(Hmm I felt some sarcasm from Jim about her/it.)

There used to be Yeoman Tonia Barrows.  
She was'nt really right for me.  
(Hmm I felt some indifference from Jim toward's her.)

There used to be Natira/Alien.  
A real future I just could'nt see.  
(Hmm my descision caused such devastation from Jim concerning her.)

My God! There's my answer.  
It was staring me in the face all along!  
Jim's the only one for me!  
My True Valentine for all my life-time...

Epilogue:  
Hmm had I chosen Nancy/The Creature...  
(It could have become Jim for me...My own private paradise!)

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Nancy Crater. The Man Trap/The Un-Real McCoy. Season One. Episode: 6.  
> Yeoman Tonia Barrows. Shore Leave. Season One. Episode:17.  
> Natira. For the world is hollow and I have touched the sky. Season Three. Episode: 65.
> 
> There was also some slight interest in McCoy from...  
> Eleen Akaar. Friday's Child. Season Two. Episode: 32.  
> A serving girl. The Omega Glory. Season two. Episode:54.
> 
> Extra Note: I have written work's based on the first 4 Episode's mentioned, but not The Omega Glory.  
> These can be located in my (mindbender) account. Discalaimer. I own nothing...As follows:  
> Forbidden Fruit...The man Trap.  
> Enchantment...Shore Leave.  
> McCoy's Miraculous Touch...Friday's Child.  
> Your My World...For the world is hollow and I have touched the sky.


End file.
